


Smutty Drabbles for CS Cocktoberfest

by bransch



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Sexy Times, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bransch/pseuds/bransch
Summary: These are two drabbles I wrote to accompany manips I made for the CS Cocktoberfest event.





	1. Reverence

**Author's Note:**

> Go to my Tumblr page and search for the CS Cocktober tag to see the accompanying pics. branlovesouat.tumblr.com

**Reverence**

_Set post season 6 in the Swan-Jones household_

Killian stared in reverence at the beautiful woman beneath him. When they met he’d felt an instant connection to her, recognizing a kindred spirit with walls as high as his own. Her heart was heavily guarded, and he’d struggled to find a way to around her defenses. But somehow, some way, he had. Somehow this beautiful, intelligent, kind woman had become not just his lover, but his partner. Emma Swan, his true love. It still astounded him that a lowly pirate like himself would be worthy of a goddess like her.

“Killian,” she half moaned, half whined. “I can feel you staring at me.” She opened her eyes and fixed him with a reproachful glare.

He cracked a smile in response. “Apologies, love. It’s just still difficult for me to believe we are here, after all we’ve been through.“

Her expression softened. “I know what you mean. It’s a lot. But we’re here now.”

“Aye.”

“And if you don’t rip my panties off and get inside me right now,” she said through gritted teeth, “I can’t be held responsible for what I might do next.” She punctuated her comment by lifting her hips off the bed to grind her center over his throbbing erection.

He bit back a groan, not wanting to yield to her just yet. “Quite demanding today, aren’t you, wife?”

“Stop talking, husband, and fuck me now.”

“As the lady wishes,” he said with a smile, reaching down to remove their undergarments.

Despite his earlier reverie, their pairing was frenzied. Emma was wet and waiting for him, and they both moaned when he filled her. Emma’s tight, wet core encircled his cock so perfectly that he almost didn’t want to thrust. But the sudden need overtook him and he quickly began pistoning his hips, setting a firm, punishing pace.

He lifted his body just enough to bend her left leg and tuck it between them, her knee lining up with his right shoulder. The new angle hit her in just the right place. He snaked his hand between their bodies and found her clit, pinching and pulling it. Emma’s moans grew louder until they turned into screams. He felt her walls flutter, spurring on his own climax. He kept up the pace until she fell over the edge, calling out his name in her ecstasy. He followed a moment later, rutting into her as the last few tremors of his orgasm shook his body.

He fell to the bed, using her breast as his pillow, their sweat mingling as it cooled their overheated bodies. “I love you, Emma,” he said, his mind returning to his earlier thoughts.

“I love you too, Killian.”

Her soothing voice and his recent satiation lulled him into an incredibly relaxed state. He closed his eyes and listened to the heartbeat of his true love as he drifted into a light sleep.


	2. Fooling Around

**Fooling Around**

****

_Modern AU. Emma is trying to get ready for an event but her boyfriend keeps distracting her._

“Killian, no!” Emma said with a giggle as she dodged his kiss. “You’ll ruin my lipstick.”

“I can’t help myself, Swan. You look so beautiful with your painted lips and this sexy black lingerie, your hair braided–”

“Partially braided,” she said, trying and failing to give him a stern look. “You interrupted me before I could finish it.”

“Might I remind you, darling, that you willingly stood from your vanity table and approached me as I was harmlessly observing you from the bed.”

“Observing me while naked and sporting a raging hard on!” she said with a laugh, reaching between their bodies to stroke him. “You’re my date at this thing. You should be getting ready as well.” She twisted her wrist just right and felt his erection twitch.

He groaned and writhed his hips in response. “And how am I to do that with such a siren before me?”

She removed her hand and placed it on his shoulder, leaning her head down to touch his forehead with her own. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. “Let’s do this. But we’ve got to make it quick, and no kissing! I don’t want to have re-apply my makeup since we’re already going to be late.”

He smiled, revealing the adorable crinkles at the corners of his eyes. “That rule only applies to your mouth, correct? For instance,” he nuzzled into her neck and placed his lips on the sensitive spot just below her ear that always drove her crazy, “I could kiss you here. Or here.” His hand slid around to pinch her nipple through the fabric of her bra. “Or here.” The same hand slid down her torso and rubbed her clit through her panties. “That’s allowed, right?”

“Yes…” She sighed long and low.

He pushed her down onto the bed and slid off, kneeling beside it as he grabbed her legs and pulled her ass to the edge of the mattress. Reaching up, he yanked her panties down and propped her left leg up on his shoulder. He leaned forward and inhaled her scent. “You always smell so delicious,” he said, licking a long stripe over her center with the flat of his tongue. “Mmmm… and you taste even better.”

“Killian,” she said, already so worked up, “please…”

“Please what, love? Tell me what you need.”

She huffed in annoyance. Cocky bastard, she thought, always trying to get me to talk when he knows exactly what I need. She nearly decided to punish him by standing up and walking away, to finish getting dressed and deny them both a release. But her desire stopped her. She needed this. They were looking at a long, boring party with friends of her parents. She needed this time with Killian to help her endure the mundanity later.

“I need your tongue,” she finally replied. “On me. In me. Everywhere. Please! Make me come with your mouth!”

“As you wish,” he responded, surging forward again to lap at her clit with his tongue. He brought two fingers to her cunt and began pumping in time with his licks. Emma cried out, her hips pushing up in an effort to ease the tension. He splayed his other hand over her belly, keeping her still and forcing her to revel in every sensation.

It didn’t take much longer before she came with a shout, her orgasm bringing an extra rush of wetness. He pulled away from her body and slowly drew her black silky underwear up her legs until they once again covered her pelvis.

“Don’t remove these, and don’t clean yourself up, Swan. I want you to spend the rest of tonight sopping wet and ready for more.”

She lifted up on her elbows and looked up at him, slightly bewildered. “But what about you? What about that?” She gestured to his rock-hard erection.

“Oh don’t worry. I will have my release sometime tonight. It’s not for you to know when. Just be ready.” He winked at her and pulled her off the bed to standing. “Now, go finish getting dressed, darling, and I’ll do the same. We don’t want to be too late to your parent’s soiree, do we?”

He smirked and moved over to the closet, pulling out his freshly pressed tuxedo. She stood by the bed and blinked several times to regain her bearings before returning to her vanity table. As she proceeded to finish her hair, she smiled in realization. He’d planned this all along and would be making a game of it. She suddenly couldn’t wait to play the next round.


End file.
